The Pretty Boy Protection Programme
by MichaelisIsMyAngel
Summary: When well respected agent Blaine Anderson is given the task of protecting a congressman's only son, Blaine jumps at the chance of making a few extra dollars, but Blaine is about to realise that status and money aren't everything, that the small things matter most and those small things that hurt us are the things that makes us stronger. AU KLAINE


**The Pretty Boy Protection Programme:**

**Summary: When well respected secret agent Blaine Anderson is landed with the task of protecting a congressman's only son, of course he jumps at the chance of earning a few extra dollars. But Blaine is about to realise that status and money aren't everything, that the little things are what make life worthwhile and the little things that hurt us are the things that make us stronger... AU**

**Rating: T - M for later issues and themes.**

**Pairing: Kurt H. & Blaine A.**

**Category: Glee**

**Chapter One:**

The alarm clock blinked to 8:00 and began its shrill, insistent, repetitive wake-up call, attempting to arouse a curly haired man from the blissfulness of dreamland.

Blaine Devon Anderson groaned and reached blindly around his bedside table for the switch on the clock, finally succeeding in turning it off completely.

He sat up and ran his tanned hands over his face.

"Damn early mornings." He muttered darkly as he tried to wake himself up completely by slapping his stubble covered cheeks.

It was definitely a better morning than they had had in three weeks, this time there was actually sunshine along with the rain.

He gave a small smile "Progress" and stretched his arms above his head and ran his hand through his hair, he was tempted to turn over and go back to sleep only for his work phone to start ringing.

He groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine, get in here as soon as you can, we have a problem!" His co worker Wesley Montgomery said simply. It sounded as though he was in a predicament.

Wesley was new to the force and was pretty jumpy when he wasn't taking charge of the situation. Six weeks working with him and Blaine had gotten used to his odd little ways.

He was one of those people who would have a panic attack if you so much as ran out of sandwiches at some posh tea party. But he had a good heart and Blaine and he were quite close to say the least.

As he hurried about dressing in his suit and tie, and gelling his hair to perfection he grabbed a granola bar and bottle of water from the fridge, his laptop case from the telephone table and he hurried out to his car.

As he tried to balance his food and water in his hand and open the car at the same time, his phone started ringing insistantly in his pocket.

"God damn it" He grumbled trying to juggle everything in his hands in order to take the call.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but crackling at the other end.

"Hello?"

Then came a voice, cold and dark...

"Blaine, three more days"

Then the dial tone...

Blaine sighed in annoyance and hung up his phone, gripping it tightly and succeeding in opening the car door, dumping his water, briefcase and breakfast on the passenger seat. He stared at the phone once again in confusion and slid it into the dock before lying his head back on the seat. Who was that and what the hell did it mean by 'Blaine, three more days'?

Well he would find out everything once he reached the headquaters.

The rain was so heavy, Blaine could barely make out the road in front of him, in seconds the sun had gone in and all that he could see was grey, everywhere he looked grey, grey skies, grey rain, grey roads. Grey.

The headquaters came int view about six feet in front of him and by the looks of things something serious had come up, considering the immense amount of cars. He pulled into his set parking space parked the car, grabbing his briefcase and breakfast and exiting the car.

As he came to the main doors Blaine's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he saw Superintendent Schuester standing there, Wesley flanking his right like the good right hand man he was.

"Blaine, thank God you made it"

"Sir?"

"Come inside, we have important news and we need your help."

"Uh, okay"

On entering the room Blaine stopped in surprise as all the officers stood to greet him, some he didn't know.

"Excuse me, Agent Blaine? We have an important case, one which requires your-uh, brand of service." A tall well built man who looked about twent seven said.

"Uh?" Blaine dazedly shook his outstretched hand.

"I'm Sam Evans from Lima, a serious situation has come up, one whichcan put a certain man's life at risk"" Sam said, looking down at a crumpled set of notes.

Blaine looked to Will and Wesley in confusion. The Superintendent signalling for him to pay attention.

"There is a young man in Lima, he's twenty three years old, and he needs your protection."

"My pro-"

"A person of your status Blaine is just who we need for this case, the young man in question is named Kurt Hummel, is father is congressman Burt Hummel, wife of Carole and he needs your protection. Kurt Hummel is under threat from a private society led by gang leader hunter Clarington, at this stage in teh investigation we can confirm that Kurt Hummel is under threat from this Hunter, he has sent telegrams and messages stating that Kurt Hummel is as good as dead. We don't have much more information at this present moment, which is where we need your expertise and intuition" Will said pacing back and forth. "We'd like you to start immediately"

"What? But Sir shouldn't I gather some paperwork on the case and gain some knowledge before I take this on?"

"It's best that you go immediately, we've written out a serious of instructions and directions, Kurt Hummel's file included-" Will smiled and turned to Wesley who threw him a key.

The superintendent handed the keys to Blaine, who studied the keys in confusion.

"What's this?"

"The keys to your new apartment, in Lima, this case requires a lot of time, you are to leave immediately if you please, we've included new clothes for you to wear, to disguise yourself, we wouldn't want to risk you being recognised, you do understand?"

"Uh, yes of course"

"Now listen carefully, you will proceed to Lima and your new apartment where you are to study Kurt Hummel's file closely, you cannot miss a singal detail. When you've grasped good enough knowledge on this case, you are to proceed to the Lima Bean, where Kurt Hummel works full time, you do not approach him, you will meet another agent from Lima, Santana Lopez, do not get on the wrong side of her Anderson, she's the only contact you've got."

"Okay-"

"After meeting Miss Lopez you are to go straight home. During that time you will recieve an email from Santana with Kurt Hummel's address and contact details. You are to call him the next morning at aproximatly eleven and he will arrange a meeting with you, he will ask you to meet him at his house, during that time you are to keep close watch on his street, Hunter Clarington could be anywhere. Miss Lopez will send you a text, in which you will get more information regarding Mr Hummel, Are you clear on what you are to do?" Will finally finished.

"Yes Sir" Blaine answered.

Will smiled at the short man, "Good, good luck Blaine, from here on out Miss Lopez is your only contact, I know you won't fail us"

As he said that he handed Blaine a large suitcase.

"Everything you need is right there, keep it safe, you are dismissed"

"Thank you Sir"

Blaine sighed and turned exiting the door. So much for an easy days work, in mere minutes he was shoved into a full scale investigation, and no matter what he could NOT blow his cover. Whoever this Kurt Hummel was, he would do what he could to protect him.

He stepped out into the rainy day and the station doors closed behind him.

This was where it all began.

**Okay, I really hope this first chapter was okay, I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes you may come across. I'm typing this on wordpad as my microsoft word isn't working. Enjoy, I love you and please, please review xx**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE IS NOT MINE ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO RIB I ONLY CREATED THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION**


End file.
